Lunars EQG story
by LunarEclipse1000
Summary: Sunset Shimmer steals Twilights crown and enters another world. Lunar follows right behind her, but what is her goal? Dose she truly want the power inside or is it someone elses plan? Read to find out.


**Authors note: This is an Equestrian girls story and I do not own any of the characters except for Lunar Eclipse and Solar Eclipse. Now I hope you enjoy.**

 ** _The Crystal Empire_**

I walked off the train at the Crystal Empire. Though this was the first time I've seen it with my own eye I remember what my brother did to help Sombra to take it back. Now as I walk the streets the crystal pony's look at me with slight fear in their eyes.

Their fear made me irritated seeing that their fear is pointed at the wrong pony. I just walked past the stares continuing to the castle. The closer I got the better I could see the crystal heart. Soon the heart was in front of me as it floats right beneath the castle in the center of town. As I stared at it I told myself, _if it wasn't for this I would still be trapped inside my own mind and Solar would have been on the loose._ As I stared at the heart I heard one of the six voices behind me.

"Pinkie that's not even a word." The orange mare said. I turned around and saw my friends all around another of our friends. Her name is Princess Twilight Sparkle. She's a purple alicorn with three shades of purple in her mane and tail with violet eyes. She has a cutie mark that's a big star with five smaller ones surrounding it. Right next to her was a hyperactive pink earth pony name Pinkie Pie. She is literally all pink aside from her eyes and cutie mark. Her cutie mark consists of one yellow balloon and two blue ones while her eyes were a light blue.

The orange mare that spoke her name is Applejack her mane and tail are blonde and her eyes are like an emerald green. Her cutie mark consists of three red apples.

Out of the corner of my eye a blue Pegasus flew next to me asking, "Yo Lunar you alright bud?"

I shook my head saying, "No, not really Dash. All I want to do is get out of here as soon as possible." This mare was the one I had a crush on when we first met. Her name is Rainbow Dash. Her coat is a light blue color while her mane and tail are like a rainbow and her eyes are a magenta color.

She looked at me then shrugged saying, "I can't say I understand why but I can say this. Your a tough pony so I bet you can beat whatever comes your way!" With that she grinned at me insighting me to chuckle and was about to tell her something until we heard a loud gasp.

"Twilight darling where is your crown? You didn't leave it on the train now did you?" Said a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail. Her name is Rarity. With her sapphire blue eyes she can get any stallion in ponyville to do what she asks. Her cutie mark is three diamonds.

Twilight replied to the questions, "No Rarity it's in my bag!" Just then I saw a baby dragon caring Rarity's bags. I flew over to him using my unique ability to levitate the bags giving the poor dragon a break.

Looking at the purple and green dragon as he plopped down I asked, "Spike why don't you let me take these?" He was about to say something as he looked at me but his eyes widened at the bags floating in the air as my left eye glowed. Then I realized what I was doing and turned my head to the girls. Their mouths were agape at the sight. In my mind I heard Solar say, _you are so busted. What at you going to do now brother hahaha?! He finished with a laugh._

I replied to him, _the only thing I can do tell them the truth._ I gave a big sigh and said, "I'm sorry girls!"

The yellow mare with pink hair and teal blue eyes asked in a soft voice, "Why are you sorry Lunar?" I looked at the Pegasus. Her name is Fluttershy and her cutie mark consists of three pink butterflies.

I slowly put the luggage down saying, "Because I was hiding my abilities from you all and it wasn't right I should have trusted you all." My head dropped down as I remembered that I'm nothing like other ponies with my bat wings and the two different eye colors.

Everypony was quite for a bit until Rainbow Dash and Spike both screamed, "That was awesome!!!" This surprised me but I felt something warm inside as I remembered that these mares won't judge me for not telling them.

At this time Twilight teleported in front of me asking, "How did you get it? What else can you do?"

I then laughed at her inquisitive nature and answering her questions, "Haha, I've always had the ability sense I was a young colt. I can do one more thing which is teleport but I seldom use it do to how tiering it is."

Twilight nodded intrigued by my explanation. Then Rarity spoke up reminding us of why we're here, "Um darlings should we not go in and meet up with the princesses?"

Twilight blushed from that saying, "Oh right we should." She walked forward going into the castle with everyone following behind her. Using my ability again i desided to just teleport Rarity's bags to her room figuring we might be staying over night.

 ** _Castle halls_**

In the castle I told the girls I was tiered and told them I was going to bed. They agreed to inform the princesses for me so I could rest.

On my way though I walked past a slightly opened door and saw a strange mirror. I went in the room and examined the mirror. I had no clue of how long I was their but then a voice caught me off guard as the princess of the night greeted me, "Hello Lunar."

My expression changed from surprise to depressed from seeing her. The sight of her brings back what Solar said when we were fighting to control my body. I used to admire her but what he said changed that. Now when I see her I'm reminded that I'm not normal and I shouldn't be alive.

Luna spoke again informing me about the mirror, "This mirror is a portal to another world one that we know nothing about." I looked from the mirror to her and back again.

"Then why not send somepony to study the world?" I asked her as I thought about telling her what Solar told me. Luna was silent for a bit then answered with one word , "fear". I understood what she meant so I remained silent.

Soon the silence was broken as Luna asked, "Would you mind walking with me to answer a few questions Lunar?" I just nodded to her and turned around to walk with her.

For a while the walk was quite until she asked, "Who exactly are you? The reason I ask is cause when I met you on the day of my return but still as Nightmare Moon I felt like we are connected somehow." Hearing her say that finalized my decision to tell her so I did. She was highly surprised by what I just told her that she had to excuse herself so I went to the room I stayed in while Solar and I fought for control over my body and went to sleep.

 ** _Castle 5:40 am_**

I was awoken abruptly by shouting, "Thief! She's got my crown!" With that I lept out of bed and ran out of my room just as a pony with a cloak ran by. I quickly took flight chasing the thief. After a few turns I realized their possible destination. Using my ability despite the draw back I teleported to the room with the mirror.

When I was there I turned to the door as Twilight tackled a yellow unicorn with red and yellow mane and tail. When they hit the floor a crown flew out of the unicorns bag and bounced off the walls until it went through the mirror. Before I could follow it I was flung away from the mirror and the unicorn teleported to were I was.

She looked back to Twilight and said sarcastically, "See you later princess! Haha"

With that she lept through the mirror as I stood up weakly but when I finally did I ran after her as my friends called out to me as I jumped through myself.

 ** _Outside Cantorlot High_**

When I reamurged from the portal I landed on my belly dazed. I got up as my eyes adjusted and saw the red and yellow mane on a bipedaled creature. Though I was still a bit weak proventing me from attacking so I leaned against the edge of the portal as not to fall through. Weakly I called out, "Where is the crown?"

The creature turned around in surprise as she exclaimed, "You?!" Before I could ask more every thing went black as if going through the portal drained the last of my energy.

A little while later I woke to somepony shaking me. Opening my eyes I saw a yellow-orange creature with a blue mane. He looked at me and asked, "Are you okay dude?"

"Yeah I was just a bit drained that's all." I replied as I noticed his posture. I then asked him, "What are you?"

He looked awkward at me saying, "Um human same as you." His answer startled me as I looked at my body. Sure enough my form was similar to his as I saw my hooves were different.

"It would seem I'll need some help in this world if you would not mind? In return I will share with you where I'm from." I told him as I stood on my hind legs like the other creatures around us was doing.

The human as he called himself agreed, "Alright?!" He then quickly grabbed me as I began to stumble. I nodded my thanks slowly getting used to walking on two legs.

 ** _Inside CHS Library_**

 _When we sat down he introduced himself, "I'm Flash, Flash Sentry." He stuck out the strange appendix for me to shake._

I accepted it saying, "Lunar Eclipse, nice to meet you." After words I suggested we each take a turn asking one question, and for my first one I asked looking at what replaced my hooves, "What are these things on my limbs?"

He replied, "Their called hands and feet. The ones on your arms are the hands and the ones on your legs are the feet. Why are you acting like you don't know this?"

"I'm not acting. I truly have no idea about this world. Now tell me what is this place?"

Flash was shocked for a bit then answered, "This is Cantorlot High School, and of what your saying is true then where did you come from?"

"I came from the other side of the mirror in front of your school." I told him and the questions went back and forth until enough information was given. Though he was unsure of what I told him.

"Okay say I believe you how can I be sure it's not a trick?" He questioned. With that I allowed my left eye to glow and lift the chair he was sitting on. His eyes widened with shock signaling for me to stop, and I did. Flash looked at me saying as he looked around, "Alright I believe you, but next time don't use it around people. Not everyone will believe you."

I nodded as I looked around at the library. Then looking at him I asked, "Do you know a mar- I mean a girl with red and yellow hair?" I corrected myself as I was saying mare so anyone that walks by wouldn't be confused.

"Yeah, her name is Sunset Shimmer. She used to be my girlfriend, but I broke up with her last week." Flash said looking at the clock adding, "Oh shoot my first class is starting I've got to go."

I let him leave after thanking him for the information. As I was getting up though I saw familiar red hair and dark blue skin identical to mine. This got me up quickly running to the doors.

Turning the corner I saw a fist coming at me. It was already to close to dodge or to even block so I was forced to take it as it made contact. Barely even budging as the fist turned my head to the right.


End file.
